


Trying to Confess to an Otaku

by Kathryn819



Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, minor spoilers for Levi Dreams of Sleep, minor spoilers for chapter 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: Levi: The idea of going to my room in the middle of the night doesn't make you nervous at all, does it? Not even a little.Levi: Because you just don't see me THAT way. Right, I get it.This... obnoxious nerd. I don't see HIM that way?
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588768
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Trying to Confess to an Otaku

Kat didn't sleep much. She usually read (and sometimes wrote) fanfiction deep into the night. She always made sure to go to bed by 2 AM on school days, so she could wake up in the morning without much trouble and stay up all day.

Today, however, she had a 200k story that she had just finished reading through before readying herself to go to bed. She was about to rest her head down, before getting the notification from Levi's texts.

She always liked getting messages from the tsundere that she had a major crush on. He was never really open to her advances, so she just accepted him as a friend. He was one of her best friends in the entire world.

Levi: Ugh.  
Levi: I can't manage to get to sleep at all.  
Levi: So I thought I'd try messaging you.  
Levi: I tried counting sheep...  
Levi: But I gave up at 28,373.  
Levi: That's a new record for me.

Kat's fingers twitched as she typed, deleted, and retyped messages multiple times. She had so many things she wanted to say, sympathetic nothings, or dirty promises.

And she eventually did make a decision on what to say to him.

Kat: Want me to go to your room?

Levi: Excuse me?  
Levi: You CAN'T be serious...

Kat was about to text back, "Of course I am." but before she did, he continued texting.

Levi: Wait, I get what's going on here.

"Oh, good. I was being very blatant about what I wanted." Kat sighed, relieved.

Levi: The idea of going to my room in the middle of the night doesn't make you nervous at all, does it? Not even a little.  
Levi: Because you just don't see me THAT way. Right, I get it.

Kat's eyes narrowed at that text. The sense of relief evaporating as her eyebrow twitched. This... obnoxious nerd. _I_ don't see HIM that way?

"RIP." Gemma said, reading the texts over her shoulder, having walked over when Kat started texting Levi in the middle of the night. " _You_ just don't see me THAT way, huh? God, Levi's a dumbass."

"That's it!" Kat kicked her blanket off, and pulled on a T-Shirt, not bothering to put any pants on as she made her way to the door. 

"Have fun," Gemma told Kat, going back to her gaming.

Kat didn't even bother checking the rest of the texts she got or answering her phone when it rang. She made her way to Levi's room, knocking on the door. "Levi. Open the door. Now."

Levi opened the door, unable to resist an order. He froze, his face turning red at the sight of Kat in nothing more than one of his brother's shirts. He only knew it was his brothers, because of the way it draped over Kat like it was a dress. 

He almost didn't notice the glare on Kat's face, and when he did, it shocked him out of his stupor. "Hey, What are you doing here? And why didn't you answer my call!" He asked, remembering now to be mad about this.

"Oh no, _you_ are NOT allowed to be mad at **me** right now." Kat told him, before showing him her D.D.D. which was still open to his most recent texts. 

"What are you even talking about?" Levi asked, irritated. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Tell me, Leviathan," Kat snapped, "What does this text say?"

"Which was at number 29, 374. Then we'll go from there." Levi reread his last text out loud, arching an eyebrow at Kat.

"Wha?" Kat looked at the most recent texts with her brow furrowed.

Levi: Eh, whatever.  
Levi: Listen, how about we talk on the phone?  
Levi: You can help me count sheep. We'll pick up where I left off.  
Levi: Which was at number 29, 374. Then we'll go from there.

"That was _not_ the text I was referring to." Kat snapped, stomping her foot like a child.

"Are you telling me you weren't even reading my texts?!" Levi asked, genuinely offended.

"That's not the point!" Kat's hands curled into fists at her side.

"Then what _is_ the point?" Levi snapped.

"You don't get anything." Kat snapped, frustrated.

"How am I supposed to " _get anything_ " if you don't tell me what's going on?!" Levi snapped.

"I don't see you THAT way?! What is that supposed to mean?" Kat asked.

"It's pretty self-explanatory, even for a normie like you." Levi's cheeks turned bright red at the humiliation of having to say that out loud. He covered his face with his hand.

"Why don't you ever notice what is going on around you? You're more obtuse than Mammon!" Kat shouted.

Leviathan gasped, "You take that back."

"No!" Kat huffed, "You never listen to what I'm trying to say."

"What does that even mean?" Levi asked.

"You would know if you SHUT UP and LISTENED to me!" Kat snapped.

Levi glared down at her silently, waiting for her to go on her stupid rant. That's what she always does when she gets like this.

She abruptly grabbed him by his hoodie and yanked him down to her level. If he couldn't hear her words. He would listen to her actions! And her point would be made, finally.

She pressed her lips to his, her eyes falling shut as she enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips against hers. The butterflies in her stomach causing her to almost be nauseous as, immediately after doing it, she regretted it. Because even after almost a full minute, he hadn't kissed back or even moved.

She pulled away from him and opened her eyes, looking at his wide eyes. "Levi?"

"Wh...? Huh...? Wh-Wh-Wha?!" Levi was too shocked to even be flustered. "Wait. Was that an accident?! Did you, like, lose your balance and stumble into me lips-first?!"

Kat stared up at him, trying to consider how he would think that to be the truth. She had to _drag_ him down to her level in order to kiss him!

"That IS what happened, right?! Like in one of those Anime where the lucky nerdy guy ends up in really sexy situations by total accident? That just happened to me IN REAL LIFE." Levi gave one of those exciting bubbly smiles he did, whenever he started rambling about anime or gaming. "That has to be it! As if someone would actually k-k-k-k-kiss a yucky otaku like me by choice... ha!"

Kat opened and closed her mouth, at a complete loss for words. She had so many things running through her mind, but they weren't coherent thoughts that she could say out loud. Different thoughts crashing into each other, as her emotions twisted between being angry and humiliated at his rejection, sympathetic for his disbelief, flattered by his opinion that a kiss from her is considered a "really sexy situation", annoyance at his disbelief, anger at his self-image, and it all just repeated in a cycle.

Levi looked at her, cocking his head, "Uh... Kat?" He prompted, worried. She just kept looking at him, with her expression changing over and over.

"Did you just call yourself yucky?" Kat asked, the inane question feeling like the most solid foundation she had at the moment. A way to begin getting through everything she had to say to him.

Levi just sent her a pout, silent. He wasn't willing to repeat that.

Kat stared at Levi.

Levi stared at Kat.

Their awkward silence was only broken by Kat, running out of patience and blowing up. "I kissed you because I **LIKE** you, you fucking idiot!"

"I'm not a- Wait. You do?" Levi asked, looking shocked.

Kat rubbed her eyes. "Levi, you exhaust me sometimes."

Levi pouted at her, crossed his arms and mumbled something about her being a normie.

"Now, I want you to go to sleep."

"Wait. You want me to go to sleep NOW?!" Levi asked, incredulous. "I'm not gonna be able to sleep for the next week!"


End file.
